Gustos y pensamientos
by Zuette
Summary: Había muchas razones por las que a Nico podría haberle gustado las enfermería, sin embargo la más importante era obvia: Will Solace.


**E** **ste fic participa del reto "Solangelo fever!" del foro El Monte Olimpo.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

 **Esto... hola. Muchas gracias por abrir este reto y darme la oportunidad no sólo de participar en él, sino de leer sus historias. Que todos ustedes escribieran sobre ellos me hace muy feliz. Creo que ya había hartado a mi hermana rogándole Solangelo, así que esta bomba de historias le dará un largo descanso. En cualquier caso me gustaría agradecerle a ella, Karen Hikari, no sólo por ser mi beta, sino por haber usado métodos raros (había dicho que si yo no entraba, ella tampoco lo haría, ¿qué pasó por su cabeza en ese momento?) para que, pues, entrara. Y por consecuencia aquí estoy, me sacrifiqué para que todos podamos leer más de sus historias. Tampoco puedo negar que se siente bien escribir sobre tu OTP. En fin, gracias a todos por este sentimiento tan cálido que me dan al leer sus historias pero a la vez tan sombrío porque estedes leerán la mía. Pues aquí está y en verdad espero que les guste.**

 _ **Gustos y pensamientos**_

A Will Solace le gustaba imaginar que Nico di Angelo se derretía en un charquito de oscuridad por él. Su enorme sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más cuando lo veía con su habitual ropa negra (o sea, siempre). ¿Y si la razón de que usara ese color, era porque quería atraer al sol? ¡Pues él era un hijo del sol!

Oh, también saltaba de alegría al pensar que tal vez, Nico disfrutaba sus días en la enfermería. Su razón para pensar esto, entre algunas otras, era que, al lado del escritorio de Will estaban sus muñecos anatómicos y al lado de estos, un esqueleto al cual había nombrado Beni. Seguro estaba en un error al afirmar que Nico en realidad usaba estampados de calaveras porque le recordaran a esa figurilla, como si deseara tener algo que le recordara a la enfermería; aunque también podría ser porque era el único lugar en todo el campamento que contaba con aire acondicionado.

Tampoco sería raro pensar que lo que hacía a la enfermería tan especial para Nico era que cada sonido producido ahí dentro resultaba melodioso. O también podía ser que ahí estaba Will.

Will sabía que debería dejar de pensar en eso cuando trabajaba, pero no podía evitarlo cuando la persona a la que atendía era precisamente Nico. Tenía que checarle el ritmo cardiaco y por eso había ido a buscar su estetoscopio. No tenía los detalles claros porque Nico en ese momento era incapaz de hablar a causa de su agitada respiración pero a juzgar por eso y su aspecto, había estado entrenando con el esqueleto que lo acompañaba, mismo que prácticamente sostenía todo el peso del hijo de Hades.

Quería preguntarle a su acompañante qué había pasado (aunque supuso que no entendería nada) pero este dejó a Nico en una camilla, hizo un movimiento con los pies que abrió el suelo debajo estos y desapareció en el hoyo dejándolo solo con Nico, el piso de la enfermería destrozado y sin la más remota idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Se colocó los auriculares y caminó hacia su paciente. Nico se veía como aquello de lo que era ícono su padre. Apoyó el diafragma de su estetoscopio en el pecho del chico para escuchar su acelerado latir. ¡De ninguna manera eso estaba bien!

A menos que…el hijo de Apolo fuera la razón de su palpitar. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? No estaría bien que el Chico Muerte muriera de amor. ¡No, no y no! ¡No permitiría que eso pasara! Pero eso no era lo que estaba pasando. Nico tampoco tenía nada grave. A Will Solace sólo le gustaba ser dramático y, claro, también le gustaba Nico.

 **Este es mi primer fanfic y...sí, lo sé, es raro. Estoy consciente de que tal vez les haya causado un mal de ojo y me disculpo por eso pero en mi defensa yo tenía otra trama. Pensaba en usar los dos primeros capítulos de Kare Kano y adaptarlos a esta pareja porque por alguna extraña razón me recuedan mucho a ellos. Yo era muy feliz hasta el fin de semana pasado, cuando descubrí que llevaba 9, 703 palabras (sí, me acuerdo del número porque me ha marcado) y todavía no terminaba. Me dijeron que terminara diciendo algo como...y vivieron felices para siempre o simplemente que se murieran todos, pero no. Así que ideé un plan de rescate pues para... rescatarme. Volviendo a lo importante, les agradezco nuevamente por darme Solangelo para fangirlearme un buen rato. Les deseo mucha suerte a todos y espero leer más de ustedes pronto porque realmente me encanta la manera en que lo hacen.**


End file.
